Various example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to memories (e.g., memory devices, memory chips, etc.), and more particularly to stacked memory devices, memory systems, and/or methods of operating stacked memory devices.
Both the capacity and speed of a semiconductor memory, which may be used as a storage device in most recent electronic devices, are increasing. Furthermore, various attempts are being made to mount a memory with a larger capacity within a smaller space and efficiently operate the memory.
Recently, in order to increase the integration of a semiconductor memory, a 3-dimensional (3D) structure including a plurality of stacked memory chips has been applied instead of a 2-dimensional (2D) memory structure. Based on the demand for large integration and large capacity memories, a structure that employs a 3D stacked structure of the memory chips for increasing the capacity of a memory, increasing integration by reducing the size of a semiconductor chip, and reducing cost for manufacturing the same has been developed.